Her Scarlet Blood
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: ONESHOT A short story about what happens between Jasper and Edward in New Moon after Bella cuts her finger on her wrapping paper.


**Her Scarlet Blood**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hello everyone. This is a fanfic for Twilight the best book ever. Well actually it's kind of for New Moon… I got to read New Moon two, count them TWO, months before everyone else . It's called connections! In the library! With the Librarian! And also called being the officer in the very large Literary Society! . Okay well I haven't been an officer for long… But it's still cool. Anyway this baby has been sitting on my computer for awhile. I finally was able to finish in such a way that I am actually happy with it. . I love Edward to much!!!! . This is what happens between Jasper and Edward after Jasper goes nutz when Bella cuts herself on the wrapping of her birthday party.

* * *

My life was so simple before all of this. Before I was changed, while I was human. Well, no war is ever simple, especially a civil war, but it is better then this. Now I am a monster. It kind of complicates things, huh?

"I hate her!" I hiss to myself as I run. Trees blurr past as I seem to fly by with my inhuman speed. Before Bella had come along into our lives I didn't even have to think about what I was. I had my family, Alice. We weren't monsters when we were all together. My small, lithe, faire Alice. Only she really understands what was going on in my heart. But I can't go back to that life and now I can't even go back to her. I can't face Edward. He has every right to find happiness in Bella. Even if she is human. He has been alone for hundreds of years… It isn't right for me to ruin it.

Stopping, I slumped against a tree, head in hands. I can still taste the sent of blood in my mouth! Coppery sweetness, like liquid fire, sweet nectar of the gods. I lick my lips desperate for that sweet taste. I know my eyes are pure black right now, reflecting my hunger. I am so thirsty! And then I hear it. With my enhanced hearing I can hear the bushes rustling some twenty feet away. Giving a beastly snarl I launch myself towards it. I need it! The fawn didn't have a chance.

"At least that horrible thirst is gone and I can think straight," I think as I look down on the dead deer. The thirst isn't really gone, but only human blood can make it disappear for good, at least for a while. I hsve sworn to never drink human blood again though.

Alice had been so excited about this party. Elated even. I had done all I could to help, buying roses, polishing crystal, and helping to bake a cake (don't even get me started on that). Alice's joy had been worth it and had even drawn me into the partying mood myself. I really do like Bella even though I am uncomfortable around her. The thirst pulls at me strongly when ever I get to close to a human. I have only been off human blood for a few decades. Bella is nice and funny, and the look on Edward's face when he thinks no one is watching is adorable in that sappy sick kind of way. But this is all my fault! Everyone but me is able to contain themselves while I, Jasper, turn into a raging beast!

"Jasper?"

I spun around to see Edward standing there watching me. Suddenly I felt guilty standing over the drained fawn. I can feel the anger pulsing off Edward, who created an imposing form staring down at me. We are about the same height but, while his hair is bronze, mine is darker. His eyes told me his thoughts are elsewhere.

"If you just came here to yell at me just go away! I know I screwed everything up!" I hiss and run off. But it was useless. Edward just follows me, and he was undeniably faster. Grabbing my wrist he jerked me to a thunderous stop.

"I know you couldn't help it!" he hisses right back. Responding to my thoughts, "And no, I am not angry at you Jasper." Interesting talent huh? Made conversations weird before I got used to it.

What's he mad at then? I though, not even bothering to say it out loud.

"I should never have gotten Bella mixed in with our family. It's too dangerous Jasper. One of these days… Something like this is going to happen and I won't be able to do anything about it. SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!!!" He half shouted half snarled. Spinning around in what would be a blink to a human he swung his fist at a tree. It was a woodland giant, oak, probable as old as me. But no tree can ever stand up to a vampire's punch; it toppled as the trunk caved in with a sharp crack that echoed in the woods. Edward and I move of the way, even though the falling trunk wouldn't have hurt us.

His display shocked me in and of itself. Edward is a strange one. Well, we all are, but Edward doesn't normally act out quite like that! He is one to keep his thoughts all bottled up inside. Must have something to do with hearing everything anyone thinks. Or living for a few hundred years. That sure could change my view on the world around me.

As I pushed out all the calmness and security I can on him he calms down a little bit and sat down on the ground with a heavy sigh. That is my own special talent. I can turn a calm crowd into a frenzied mob in seconds and just easily calm them down. Everyone's emotions are like a pile of clay in front of me and I can bend and form them into any shape I so desired, like an artist.

"Edward you could always change her," I said. It's pretty probable that he is too upset to reads thoughts clearly at this time. His response is astounding though. He jumps up with a snarl and the air around me suddenly fills with fury and anguish. It was as if my careful rendered sculpture had suddenly been smashed and broken into a thousand tiny pieces.

"YOU WANT ME TO DAMN HER JASPER!!! YOU WANT ME TO FORCE HER TO WATCH HER FAMILY, FRIENDS, GROW UP! HAVE CHILDREN! GET MARRIED! DIE!" he screams eyes flashing, fangs bare, swinging his hand to destroy yet another grandfather tree. My eyes, now pale honey that most of the thirst was gone, widened and I use all my power to calm him down. The pitch is too high for a human but still it hurt my ears and I don't think Edward would like it if later the whole family started discussing this conversation.

"I can't do that to her Jasper. I love her with all my heart. I love how I never know what is going on in her mind, how she changes her mood at the slightest thing, how she can't seen to learn how to walk without falling flat on her face. I love her smile, the touch of her warm hands, the way she whispers my name in her sleep. I can't live with out her but I can't do that to her. I couldn't. I couldn't." he whispers, staring down at his open palms.

"Edward… You love her. She wants it. It's not like you would be forcing it on her."

"I can't do it to her. I just can't."

"Well I guess I'm off the hook, huh?" I said trying to get a smile out of him.

"Jasper… I … wanted to grab her hand, wanted to drink that blood so bad! I… It was horrible. What if one day I can't help myself? What will I do if I am forced to look down at her empty husk? I couldn't live with that."

He took a deep breath and I reach a hand out to rest it on his slender shoulder. My power works better with contact.

"Think about it Edward. Just think about it."

"Sorry," Edward said shaking his head and giving me a crooked smile. But there was something wrong with his eyes. I don't like it. I reach out to feel his emotions but there was nothing but guilt and depressing agony.

"But I don't blame you Jasper, that's what I came to tell you."

I hate being weak. It really sucks. And I had been so careful to keep from getting in one of these situations. I open my mouth but before I can say anything he responds to my unuttered statement.

"Your not weak Jasper. It really isn't your fault."

"You know I wasn't going to say that, right?"

"I know." He chuckled, turning around.

"I'm going to head back now. I really need to think about what I am going to do. And don't say anything. I'm not going to damn her." And with that he is gone. I still feel guilty and now Edward has me worried. Just great. I sat down and my gaze falls upon the felled trees with their obvious fist prints. And people trail and camp here.

"Shit! What am I going to do about these!"

This night just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Toboe: Well… It's okay… but Twilight is better . If you haven't read the series do! My best friend Kisa **doesn't **do vampires as a rule, but being the forceful pushy friend I am I made her read it. And she LOVES it now! . One more Edward fangirl … HE'S MINE!! …. –cough- okay… ECLIPSE COMES OUT IN A MONTH AND A HALF!!! I love you all! BYE!!! 


End file.
